Tales of Tails
by Tauria
Summary: Many people have heard of the Hyper Force, but few know how they came to be. So I, Chiro, have found out, and will now tell you how our beloved Hyper Force came to be the team we know now.
1. Introduction

**Tauria: **Hiya! I know I should be updating _Heart of a Machine _but I had an idea, and so I typed this out (on my phone, so I hope there are no mistakes). Anyway, I am also posting from my phone, so no long authors notes today :)

* * *

**Tales of Tails**

**Introduction**

_ANTAURIfan_**  
**

* * *

Everyone in Shuggazoom, and many other people of the Universe, know who the Hyper Force is. They know that they are those who protect us, who have always been there to stop the Skeleton King.

However, no one really knows who they were BEFORE they joined the Hyper Force. Not even myself. I am Chiro, leader of the Hyper Force. And one day, I asked. And now I will write them down, so that perhaps one day, others will learn them as well.

Each story takes place on a different planet, for our Hyper Force did not always truly know each other. They knew who the others were, but not their purpose. So they found places to learn what they did best.

Fighting.

Flying.

Building.

Arts of Science.

Arts of the Mind.

Each monkey studied under the tutelage of masters, who were friends of their creator. And one day, they brought them together. Though at first, they were not willing...

Here, within this book, is the story of each team member.

* * *

**Tauria**: Hope you enjoy! Drop me a review telling me what you think. Next chapter should be up soon :)


	2. Mandarin and Antauri

**Tauria: **Hiya! I'm really proud of myself. I've been getting better at updating ^.^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as I hoped it'd be, but here it is anyway. The italics at the beginning is Chiro talking.

**Chiro: **How old am I when I'm writing this?

**Tauria: **I'd say about... er... About eighteen maybe? A little older? I don't know to be exact.

**Chiro: **Ah. Well, Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

**Tales of Tails**

_Tauria_

**Antauri and Mandarin**_  
_

* * *

_Here is Antauri's story. Though it mentions Mandarin, I was unable to get his story, and none of his journals here in the Robot have it. The Varon Temple is no longer accessible to us, therefore I will have to go upon this account. What little was told to Antauri by Mandarin is what I have recorded here. I was not here myself, though Antauri did permit me to access his memory of this, so that I would get exact information. This account will primarily focus on Antauri, though I have put some guesses as to what Mandarin was doing at the time. Mandarin's will not be complete fact, that much I can assure you. However, Antauri's is._

The sun shone brightly on Koraladol that morning, as two monkeys made their way to Master Xan's chambers. He had requested that they come, for it was time for their final quest. Neither monkey had been there for more then a year, but they had done well in the fields they had chosen to study. Antauri, the black monkey with golden green eyes, had chosen to study the arts of the Power Primate and the history and myths. He had taken a few other classes as well, but those were his primary fields of study. Mandarin, the orange monkey with black eyes and red pupils, had chosen to study a little of everything. He took a few classes in the Power Primate, some fighting classes, some science classes, a few leadership classes, one mechanic class, and a class on history.

Now, they were going to talk to Xan, and take the final test. It was time to see if they were ready to be Mystics. Mandarin went in first, and he took his time through each level. Not that Antauri minded. It gave him more time to meditate, and prepare. He was confident he would pass, for he had relentlessly studied and practiced everything he had learned since day one. He had never been one to slack off, unless there was a break. And even then he did regular meditation and training. Mandarin however did not apply the same dedication. He did what he was supposed to, and used the rest of the time to read books in the library. Antauri wasn't sure what he was reading, but his brother seemed to do fine in training and things, and that was fine with him.

Mandarin came out a couple hours later, and wished Antauri good luck. Antauri thanked him, and entered the chamber of Master Xan. They had been asked to meet there, because he had a simulator module specifically made for the final tests of the students.

"Student Antauri, I welcome you here... Let me ask you. Are you confident in passing this test?"

"I will do my best, Master. I do believe that I have done all that I can to pass, and if I do not, then I hope I will pass if I get a second time around."

"Well spoken. Now, if you would please meditate with me?"

Antauri nodded, sitting across from Master Xan and meditating with him. It was not hard for Antauri to descend into a cleared mind. He always sure is mind was open and clear, not wanting his thoughts to be clouded and scattered. Antauri meditated for hours with Xan, and never once got impatient or tired. Eventually, it was Xan who pulled out. "You did well, Antauri. But tell me, were you aware of your outside as well?"

"Yes, Master. Many times was it that you stirred during our meditation, and many times Mandarin was impatient." Antauri continued to list what he had sensed going on in the temple, until Xan shushed him.

"Very good. You have learned the arts of meditation very well. Now, try and enter my mind."

Though startled by such a request, Antauri did as Xan asked, and tried to enter his mind. He was met by a strong block, but Antauri did not throw all of his energy into taking out the block. He found a chip in it, and started working his way through it, slowly gaining access into his mind. Once he had succeeded, Xan had him exit. "Very good. You have paid attention there as well. Now, if you would please step through that doorway right there."

Antauri once again did as asked, entering the simulation room, and waiting.

"Alright, Antauri. Now, first we shall test how well you studied history and mythology."

Antauri's training lasted for a while, with remarks for Xan every now and again. Eventually, he was sent to wait with his brother for the test results.

"Your session took longer then mine," Mandarin said to Antauri as the two headed back to their chambers.

"I know. It was really the meditation that took so long... As well as when I tried to enter his mind."

"Did you succeed? I failed. His mind-armor was too difficult for me to get into."

"I got in, after finding his weak point."

"Ah... And meditation? How did that take you so long?"

"Truthfully, I had no idea of the time that had passed. I was too absorbed in the serenity. Master Xan broke it first."

"Oh. I got impatient."

"I didn't do as well on the fighting part of the test," Antauri admitted.

"Why not? You are an excellent fighter."

"Well, one of the things that I had to do I could not do. I refused to take one of their live's and so I believe that took off points. Master Xan didn't seem happy about it anyway."

"I'm sure. How about the stealth part?"

"I believe I did well on that, at least Master Xan said I did. There were a few things I slipped up on, though."

"Yeah, I slipped up some too there."

The two brothers continued speaking of training until late that night. The two went to bed, wondering what the future would hold once they passed.

* * *

A few days later, Antauri woke earlier then usual, having had a strange dream. Mandarin asked him why he seemed so out of it, but Antauri merely said that he just felt a little tired. For some reason, he did not want to tell his brother, or anyone, of this strange vision. Master Xan summoned them that day. The two had passed. Antauri's looked like this:

_Final Scores_

_Stealth: 89- **Very well done. Some slight improvement was needed, however. **_

_Fighting: 75- **The one you refused to attack was the head of the whole operation. However, your score was higher then it would have been due to your incredible talent. **_

_Meditation: 100- **Few your age can meditate that long and not get tired. Well done. **_

_Psychic: 95- **While you have done well, there were key things in your vision you failed to notice that could be of great importance. Often it is the small things that truly change destiny. **_

_Breaking into Minds- 100- **Once again your patience has helped you, as well as your attention to detail. Many would just attack, and would not look for weakness in a master's mind. Very good.**_

_History and Mythology- 100- **Well done. **_

_Science and Medicine- 95- **Well done Antauri... However, try not to mix up your diagnoses. **_

_Mechancis- 91- **Well done. Pay more attention to smaller details if you don't mind though. **_

_Final Score- 91.8- **You have passed. Welcome to the Varon Mystics as a full member.**_

* * *

Mandarin's looked like this:

_Final Scores_

_Stealth: 93- **One or two slip ups that could happen to anyone. Keep working on it, and you'll do fine. **_

_Fighting: 100- **I will say you were slightly ruthless, and could stand to do some thinking, but beyond that, you did excellently. **_

_Meditation: 75- **Please work on your patience, though your technique is very well done. ****  
**_

_Psychic: 95- **Like your brother you have failed to notice small things that could vary the change of fate greatly. It is often the small things that truly change destiny. ****  
**_

_Breaking into Minds- 80- **Pay more attention for breaks in the walls. However, I admire your will and determination. **_

_Mechanics- 100- **Though you do not particularly enjoy this part of your training, you did very well. **_

_History and Mythology- 88- **While you did very well, there was some key legends and myths you missed out on. ****  
**_

_Science and Medicine- 87-_ _**Impatience is not a good trait for one who needs to know these things. However, you did well regardless. **_

_Final Score- 91. 1- **Welcome to the Order as a full member, Brother Mandarin.**_

* * *

Both monkeys were pleased with their scores, and while Mandarin went to get the robes and things needed for a full member, Antauri told Master Xan about his strange dream, though he truthfully didn't want to. Xan told him it was a psychic dream foretelling the coming of a Chosen One on Shuggazoom to fight a coming evil. Antauri thanked him for his insight and joined Mandarin.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just a question about our grades," Antauri lied smoothly.

The two got their robes, and keys to the other parts of the Temple.

For a few months the two monkeys roamed the halls of the temple, exploring the new halls they had been permitted access to. Eventually, Xan summoned them yet again.

"Brother Mandarin and Brother Antauri, as much as I have enjoyed having you two at my temple there is a higher destiny you must complete. I'm sure you remember the monkeys you woke up with?"

They nodded.

"They are being summoned here shortly, now that they have all completed their fields,and then I have a message for you all. You should begin packing, for it is a mission you will not be able to complete at this sanctuary."

The two nodded. "Yes Master." They headed to pack.

"What do you think of this?" Mandarin asked.

"I do not know," Antauri replied, his thoughts for the first time in a long while becoming clouded.

The walk was continued in silence.

* * *

A week later, they were summoned to Master Xan's chambers, along with four more monkeys. A female with golden fur and pink eyes, a male with blue fur and black eyes, a male with red fur and black eyes, and another male with green fur and black eyes. All at once, they began talking, the red one and Mandarin throwing insults, the green one speaking with the gold one as she rolled her eyes. The blue one tried to intellectually resolve the fight, and Antauri just watched quietly.

"Quiet! I have a reason that I have called you here, and it isn't to have you all argue!" Xan said, raising his voice to be heard among the shouts. They quieted and looked at him.

* * *

**Tauria: **Okay, this cliffhanger is going to last a while, because I want to capture a bit of each monkeys training before turning to how they became the Hyper Force. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD

**Chiro: **Please leave a review! CX


	3. Nova

**Tauria: **It's not my best chapter so far, but I guess it's alright. It's hard for me to write for Nova at certain parts, because I don't have a sharp temper, or a, er..., _violent_ nature. I did alright, I suppose. I got what I needed to get, but something is... lacking. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMTHFG!

* * *

**Tales of Tails**

_Tauria_

**Nova**

* * *

_Nova's story is - of course - very different from the others. Not only because she is the only girl on the entire team, but because she was trained for combat. This Nova is very different from the one we know now as well. This came from two sources... Master Offay, and Nova. I wanted to get some of her classmates, but was unable to locate any after the war. _

Nova headed to the arena. It was an average day of training. Go over lessons with Master Offay, get told to watch her temper, and then make her way over to the arena to test what she'd learned. She could do this. She could prove that just because she was a girl, that didn't mean she was weak. She climbed in and faced her opponent. A quick glance over told her all she needed to know. He was strong, and he was smart. He would be tough. But, she had an advantage over size.

_'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.' _That was today's topic, and Nova knew it. Five minutes into the fight, Nova was thrown out of the ring, and had lost. It had barely taken him any time at all to disarm her, and toss her out of the ring. How did that happen? Nova had been unbeatable for the past few matches. Where had she gone wrong?

_'I did everything Master Offay told me. I had confidence, but I was cautious. I stayed out of his reach, and dodged instead of counter attacked. Then, I laid down that new blow Master Offay taught me. I dont understand what went wrong! At least when I lost before I knew what I had done wrong, but this... this is just pitiful!' _Nova continued to go over the battle in her mind, but she still couldn't find where she had messed up. She stood and went to find Master Offay. He would know. He had to know.

"Master Offay?" Nova asked cautiously.

"Yes, Nova?"

"In the fight today... Where did I go wrong?" She asked.

Master Offay smiled. "You became predictable. You did not exercise patience, and that was your downfall. Had you waited a few moments longer, you would have been able to take him out. Everyone is used to fast knock outs with you... If they pay enough attention, they know what time you will strike."

Nova was silent for a few moments. "But if my attacks change to going deeper into the fight, they'll notice that too!"

Offay smiled. "Nova, switch it up. Go from deep into the fight to the beginning, then to the middle, and then to the end. Don't continue to sit in one place."

Nova frowned. "But... I feel more comfortable... more assured when I attack sooner rather then later. It doesn't give them a chance to turn and beat me!"

"But if you keep attacking at the beginning, you will be taken out faster," Master Offay countered. "Think on it a bit. I will see you bright and early tomorrow for training."

* * *

Nova did think on it, and came to the realization that he was right. She began changing up her attacks, and was once again one of the top fighters of the academy. She was also careful not to leave a pattern as to how she would attack in which fight.

Offay couldn't have been more proud of her. The only thing he wanted to change was Nova's confidence. She had a good level of confidence inside of the ring, but not so much outside of it. There was not much Offay could do about that however, since it did not seem to be hindering her training.

Nova easily made it through the different stages of training, and was soon ready to graduate as a fully trained warrior. Master Offay was happy to give her the diploma and certificate, and then Nova used the first few months going around the Universe, kicking tail, and then spent a year training the other members of the dojo. She was good at it, as long as her students didn't get under her fur. They all quickly learned not to make Nova mad.

Once her first class graduated (Nova couldn't have been more proud... of both them, and herself), Master Offay summoned her into his office.

"Nova, an old friend of mine has summoned you and the other monkeys you have been awakened with. He has an important announcement about those big responsibilities I told you that you would all one day have. One of them will be coming to pick you and all of the others (except two) up. Be ready. He should be here tomorrow."

Nova nodded, honestly not all that excited or curious about what was going on. However, she knew that she had no choice but to agree. "Yes, Master Offay." She left and went to pack. She did not have many belongings, but those that she did have were precious to her. She placed them all in a suitcase, and then waited for the ship to arrive. It did not take long. She boarded it, not looking forward to this journey at all.

* * *

"Hey there gorgeous... Miss me?" the cocky red furred pilot asked her, as soon as she walked into the cockpit.

She glared, and said, "Not really... Now just drive."

"Aw, but what about some introductions? From what I understand we're going to be working together for a long time," he winked.

"Okay, how bout this," she smiled sweetly. "_You_ are the pilot, and _I _am your passenger. Now start flying."

He raised an eyebrow. "Surely there's more to you then just a passenger, sweetheart." he looked her over. "There has definitely got to be more to you then you say, 'cause I haven't seen a monkey that good lookin' since I looked in the mirror."

"If that was supposed to be a pick-up line, then you _really _need to check out a hand book, because that was severely lacking." Despite herself, Nova found that she enjoyed the banter with the monkey. It was helping her get out some of her frustration.

"Aw, come on sweetheart, don't be like that."

"Would you get driving already? From what I hear we're on a tight schedule," Nova scowled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright." He started driving, muttering something under his breath that sounded like an insult. Nova chose to ignore him, and started reading.

* * *

After picking up two more monkeys, they arrived on a planet that's surface was almost completely made of green crystal.

"It isn't hard to figure out why the call it the jewel world," the blue monkey muttered, staring around at the world in amazement.

Nova was impressed as well. She had never seen crystals like this in her entire life, that she could recollect anyway. One of the Varon's led them within the temple. They were taken to a large, white room. In the center was a deep hole with more white tiles at the bottom, and stairs leading out of it.

"Whoa... I've never seen a training room like this before," Nova commented.

"This is a training room?" the green monkey asked.

"It's gotta be, judging by the controls over there." she pointed.

The red monkey was being extremely quiet (which was an oddity). Or at least he was until the doors opened, and they were joined by two monkeys. Nova recognized the orange one, who had immediately gotten into it with the red one as soon as they had awoken. There was the black monkey that intervened. While the red and orange monkeys tossed insults around, and the blue monkey tried to interfere, Nova struck up a conversation with the green monkey about mechanics, as she had taken a mild interest in them. The black one watched them all quietly in the corner.

Eventually, the Varon that had led them into the training room-type place said, "Quiet! I have a reason that I have called you here, and it isn't to have you all argue!" They quieted and looked at him.

* * *

**Tauria: **Definitely not my best chapter, but once again I did my best. I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a review!


	4. Gibson

**Tauria: **Alright, here's a Gibson chapter XD Now, as with all of the other characters, he's a bit different then he is in the show, but that's because this takes place before the show. CX I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT.

**Tales of Tails**

_Tauria_

**Gibson**

* * *

_I am afraid that I have had to shorten Gibson's considerably. Much of his large vocabulary had to be cut out, and the result makes it quite a bit shorter... _

Hal Gibson had been the top student of the Science Academy when he attended. He hadn't been there for very long, but his sharp intellect helped him quickly ascend through the grades, and he had passed faster then the rest of his grade. He was now a teacher at the academy. Though, currently, he was attending one of his collegues after-school lectures on one of his favorite areas of science. As he listened, he took notes. They were rushed and disorganized, but as always, he would write them more clearly when he got back to his office, as well as sort through the points he agreed and disagreed with.

The lecture lasted for about an hour, and then Gibson stood. He conversed with a few fellow scientists, and had a couple intellectual conversations about the science and lecture. Then, he headed back to his dorm. He copied his notes, and sorted them out. Then, he reviewed the next week's lessons plans, and made sure his desk was organized. He put his notes away, and went to bed.

Everyday went more or less the same. He got up, taught classes, and attended a lecture if there was one. If no lecture was being held that day, he went to his lab (which was much less organized then his desk) and did his own research. He would then re-organize his desk, and make sure that everything was in the right spot, so he could find it. He reviewed the material he was teaching, and then went to bed. On weekends, he came up with new material, did some research, attended lectures, and walked around campus.

Life was good. Even if, Gibson always admitted, life was a little boring. The structure was great, but something was missing... Something just didn't feel right.

The next morning, the blue monkey got out of bed, and made sure his fur was presentable. He walked briskly to his classroom. It was well known that while Gibson was not the most popular teacher, but once you got past his large words, and short patience, he was an excellent teacher. It was obvious that his lectures were well thought out, and carefully planned. He tried to be as patient as possible with his students, and kept a reasonable vocabulary (though, his words were still quite large).

During one of his many classes, the headmaster of the school appeared. Once Gibson had concluded his lecture, and the students dispersed, the headmaster approached. "Gibson, I am afraid that once this semester has concluded, you will have to leave the school."

"What? Why?" Gibson frowned.

"I do not wish to see you go, but an old friend of mine requests your visit upon Koroladol, with others like you. One shall be coming to pick you up after finals."

Gibson nodded. "Very well. I shall begin packing."

"Very good. I do hope that when whatever business he has for you is concluded you will do us the honor of teaching again?"

"I do hope that I will be able to," Gibson smiled.

"Very good. Now, if you excuse me, I have other announcements to deliver."

"Goodbye, Headmaster."

"I will see you later, Professor."

The headmaster left, and Gibson sighed. He did not want to leave this life, but supposed he had too. He knew that one of these days he would end up running into the other monkeys again. Their lives were tied, that much Gibson was for sure on. And the only way to figure out why, was to go to Koroladol, and find out what the headmaster's friend wanted.

* * *

By the end of the semester, Gibson was completely packed. He had put in the final grades, and had attended the graduation. He congratulated, and said farewell to, his students and collegues. He then waited for the ship to arrive. He was not disappointed.

The ship wasn't much in appearance, but it's landing was almost perfectly executed. When entering the cockpit, and taking his seat, he saw the only female robotic monkey he was aware of. She looked extremely annoyed, and seemd to be glaring at the pilot. The pilot was the extremely cocky and annoying red monkey. Gibson mentally groaned. At least the female was tolorable...

They made one more stop, and picked up a green monkey. The green one asked a lot of questions, about where they were going, and why they were going. However, no one could answer them. They soon reached Koroladol, arriving faster then Gibson thought they could in the ship.

After they landed, Gibson looked around. "Not hard to figure out why it's called the jewel world," he muttered to himself. It almost hurt to look at it, with all of the jewels sparkling in the sunlight. Gibson would love to take a sample of one, and examine it. Unfortunately, that wasn't why they were there.

A Varon came out, dressed in a hooded white robe, and a green mask, with yellow eyes. It was odd, but according to reasearch, they rarely took their robes off. The Varon led them into a large room, and told them that the others would be there in a moment.

The red monkey was quiet, which Gibson noted was irregular, as all the way there he had always had some smart remark to say. The yellow female and green male had a short discussion about the room, with the female declaring it as a training room. The doors on the other side of the room opened, and the arrogant orange monkey strode in, the black monkey calmly walking behind him.

Immediately, the red and orange monkeys began arguing as soon as they set sight on one another. Gibson tried to stop them, knowing that they were here to do something _aside _from argue, but he was quickly pulled into the argument. The black monkey merely observed, as if waiting for something. The yellow and green monkeys had struck up a conversation.

Eventually, the Varon that had led them into the training room-type place said, "Quiet! I have a reason that I have called you here, and it isn't to have you all argue!" They quieted and looked at him.

* * *

**Tauria: **Only two more monkeys, and then we'll get to finally hear what Xan has to say XD Please leave me a review! (and i know Gibson's chapter wasn't the best either, but...)


End file.
